wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava
frame|System KauravaKonflikt w Systemie Kaurava - konflikt o planety systemu Kaurava którego stronami było: Imperium, Dominium Tau, Siostry Bitwy, Chaos, Orkowie, Mroczni Eldarzy, Eldarzy i Nekroni. Wstęp System Kaurava od tysiącleci należał do Imperium, mimo tego stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej nigdy nie udało się do końca wyplenić mieszkających tam Orków (widocznie parę tysięcy lat to za mało). Pod piaskami Kauravy III spali Nekroni a na jego powierzchni ukryta była tajna baza Eldarów, do której mieli wrócić gdyby Nekroni się tam obudzili. Ani o jednym, ani o drugim nie wiedzieli stacjonujący tam gwardziści. Jednakże miało to się zmienić. Burza Spaczni Wśród stacjonujących na Kauravie IV żołnierzy Gwardii był jeden który posiadał zdolności psioniczne (czego nikt w tym on sam nie był świadomy) co wykorzystali Bogowie Chaosu. Działający na planecie Kult Chaosu zwerbował tego żołnierza w swoje szeregi i sprawił, że ten stał się lojalnym wyznawcą Chaosu. Poświecił więc swoje życie by do systemu wezwać Burze Spaczni, a raczej to, co się za nią kryło. Cele Oprócz pojawienia się Burzy Spaczni, nadejście konfliktu sprowokowały jeszcze dwie rzeczy: przybycie sławnego Herszta Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa i obudzenie się Nekronów na planecie Kaurava III. Z powodu tych wszystkich wydarzeń, wiele sił w galaktyce postanowiło wysłać do tego systemu swoje wojska. Każde z nich miało tam wypełnić inne zadanie: *Celem Gwardii Imperialnej było przywrócenie imperialnego ładu i porządku oraz pozbycie się wrogów ludzkości. W wyników niefortunnych zdarzeń, musieli walczyć również z Siostrami Bitwy i Kosmicznymi Marines. *Celem Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Legionu Alpha było zdobycie planet Kauravy dla Bogów Chaosu i wybicie wszystkich ich wrogów. *Według Sióstr Bitwy, dla tego systemu nie było już nadziei, zbyt pogrążył się w zepsuciu. Tak samo myślały o stacjonującej tu Gwardii Imperialnej i nowo przybyłych Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków. *Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków przybyli tu ty oczyścić układ z przebrzydłych Xenos i sił Chaosu. Nie jest jasne jak wdarli się w konflikt z Gwardią Imperialną. *Nekroni przebudzili się na Kauravie III i postanowili odbudować swoje imperium. *Eldarzy początkowo przybyli by nie pozwolić Nekronom na spełnienie swoich planów, później jednak postanowili zniszczyć również pozostałe siły w Układzie. *Mroczni Eldarzy przybyli by rozkoszować się rzezią i wysłać do Commorragh nowych niewolników. *Po swoim przybyciu Gorgutz zreorganizował siły Orków by przy ich pomocy poprowadzić największe Waagh! w historii. *Dominium Tau przybyło by zbadać Burze Spaczni i wchłonąć system Kaurava do swojego Dominium. Planety systemu Kaurava1.jpg|Kaurava I Kaurava2.jpg|Kaurava II Kaurava3.jpg|Kaurava III Kaurava4.jpg|Kaurava IV Kaurava I Stolica sytemu. Starły się tu siły Gwardii Imperialnej i Sióstr Bitwy. Główną kwaterą Gwardia na planecie była Dzielnica Dussala a Sióstr Bitwy - Dystrykt Sama. Kaurava II Druga w kolejności najważniejsza planeta w systemie Kaurava. Na północy była główna kwatera stacjonujących tam Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, na południu w Górach Rocklaw od tysiącleci mieściła się baza Orków. Na księżycu Orridune wylądowały siły Dominium Tau uprzednio wybijając na nim siły Chaosu. Nie wiadomo do końca jak dokładnie przebiegał konflikt na tej planecie. Możliwe, że wszystkie stacjonujące na niej siły zniszczyła Gwardia Imperialna, ale możliwe jest również że np. Tau pokonali na planecie Kosmicznych Marines po czym zostali pokonani przez Orków, których z kolei zniszczyła Gwardia Imperialna. Kaurava III Pustynna planeta na której przebudzili się Nekroni i na którą przybyli Eldarzy. W czasie Wojny w Niebiosach rozegrała się tu wielka bitwa pomiędzy tymi rasami. Problem z przebiegiem konfliktu jest ten sam co na Kauravie II i IV tyle że tutaj dochodzi jeszcze mało prawdopodobna możliwość, że Eldarzy pokonali Nekronów i postanowili się wycofać z systemu. Kaurava IV Planeta, na której wylądowały siły Legionu Alpha i Kabały Czarnego Serca. Siły Legionu Alpha rozstawiły się na Półwyspie Izolda a Mroczni Eldarzy na Lacuane, księżycu planety. Problem z ustaleniem przebiegu konfliktu taki sam jak na Kaurawie II i III. Wynik Nie jest wiadome, kto wyszedł z konfliktu zwycięsko. Wiadomo jednak że na pewno w tym konflikcie zawiodły Krwawe Kruki. Straciły jedną trzecią stanu osobowego co było tym bolesne, że wkrótce przyszło im bronić swojego sektora przed atakiem tranidzkiej Floty-Roju Lewiatan i siłami Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Czarnego Legionu. Galeria zwycięstw Gwardia Imperialna Siostry Bitwy Kosmiczni Marines Orkowie 2014-08-10 00005.jpg 2014-08-10 00004.jpg 2014-08-10 00002.jpg 2014-08-10 00001.jpg Dominium Tau Tau vs Sraritas.JPG Tau vs SM.JPG Tau vs Orks.JPG Tau vs Necrons.JPG Tau vs IG.JPG Tau vs Eldar.JPG Tau vs Chaos.JPG Tau vs Dark Eldar.JPG Nekroni Pokonanie Tau.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Sióstr Bitwy.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Orków.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Mrocznych Eldarów.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Krwawych Kruków.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Gwardii Imperialnei.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Eldarów.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Chaosu.jpg.bmp Eldarzy Pokonanie GI Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Chaosu Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie KK Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Tau Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie SB Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie Orków Eldarami.jpg.bmp Pokonanie ME Eldarami.jpg.bmp Chaos Mroczni Eldarzy Uprasza się innych, aby nie zajmowali się tym zdjęciami zwycięstw Mr. Eldarów, ponieważ ja już się tym zajmuję (BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki). Dark Eldar VS Orcs.JPG Dark Eldar VS Chaos.JPG Dark Eldar VS Space Marine.JPG Dark Eldar VS Eldar.JPG Źródła *''Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' *''Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War II'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Legion Alpha Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:K